


pas de deux

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Series: choices one hundred [5]
Category: Choices: The Crown & The Flame, PlayChoices
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: Everyone chips in to help prepare for the royal wedding. It's going... okay. Mostly.





	pas de deux

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - **painstaking**.

"Oh, _look_ , the necklace would go so well with - "

"The trim's mighty fine - "

"Of course it is, I took it off one of the grandest nobles in the - "

"Val, if you would just sit down for _one second_ so I can - "

"Annelyse, you bring that dress ANYWHERE near me and I'll go find some MOTHS and let them loose in your cupboard I SWEAR TO - "

"Well at least put the crown on - "

Leon, Dom and Kenna all flinch at the sound of something hard and heavy hitting the floor next door. Rose sighs, shaking her head as she continues braiding Kenna's hair. "I see why twice as many people are helping Val with wedding preparations as they are with you."

Leon grunts. "I've had to station Helene outside the door just so we'd have someone to catch Val if she tries to run." The statement is met with Dom and Sei's laughter, and Kenna frowns. "She's not going to run."

"Debatable," Whitlock grumbles, letting himself into the room with an exhausted sigh. "I know you love her, Kenna, but a Queen of Stormholt Val doesn't exactly make. She just challenged Rowan to wrestle her because Rowan suggested she wear heels to match her dress." Whitlock notices Kenna's fond smile and soft expression and rolls his eyes. "She's got the lovestruck look on again."

"I can understand that," Dom says. Whitlock points a finger at him. "Don't you and Sei start, there are children present."

"You're the only child here," Leon squints at him. "You've made warships. And a labyrinth of doom."

 _"Whatever,"_ Whitlock answers, and Kenna wonders when Whitlock grew up and sharpened his tongue. It's been a good few years since the Iron Empire was defeated and peace returned to the kingdom. Not to say it's been easy - there's been a lot of work to do - but things are definitely better than they were before. Trade is flourishing, crops are growing, the seas are calm, people are happy. Especially with the news that the Queen of Stormholt is getting married. The atmosphere is charged with joy, and everyone wants to believe it will last forever - and for the first time in a long time, it doesn't seem so much like a pipe dream.

"There, you look lovely." Rose's voice knocks Kenna out of her reverie. "What do you think, Kenna? Is this the hairstyle you'd like to have at the wedding?"

Kenna looks into the mirror and her throat closes up, because with the makeup and the dress she looks almost exactly like her mother. For a moment all she wants is for Gabriel and her mother to be here with her, to know they'll be watching her walk down the aisle as Queen of Stormholt.

"You look perfect," Leon says, sounding a little choked up, and everyone agrees. Kenna manages to nod. "Thank you, Rose. And all of you, for being here with me." She clears her throat and smiles. "All right, let's go help Val, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> just imagine all of kenna's allies that we met over the books are helping val in the other room, but for the opening dialogue i was imagining annelyse/kailani/adder/raydan/val/whitlock in that order + rowan? dead? leon? dead? nah. nope. bye.


End file.
